


Lonesome Nights Are Over

by Dissipating_Mango



Series: Pink Azaleas [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, I'm looking at these tags like please believe me, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, it isn't as edgy as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissipating_Mango/pseuds/Dissipating_Mango
Summary: It turns out, mistakes you make the night before don't go away after a good sleep. And now Dib has to deal with the consequences
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Pink Azaleas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645225
Comments: 25
Kudos: 172





	Lonesome Nights Are Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly shameless smut with half a dash of plot lol
> 
> As always, read the tags, stay if you wanna. If the last fic was straddling the noncon line, this one is playing hopscotch with it

Sensitive was not a word Gaz liked to use for herself. It simply wasn't accurate. But boy did her idiot brother really test that from time to time. 

Yeah, she heard them tumbling around last night. She didn't want to know. In fact, ' _I don't want to know_ ' was the last thing she told herself before hunkering down into her game and cranking the volume on her headphones as high as tolerable. Dib was lucky their father was whatever the successful version of a deadbeat dad was, leaving her the only one home to put up with suspicious noises. And by the time she went to sleep, it was quiet again so she assumed... 

Well, Gaz assumed the best case scenario. 

The best case scenario certainly did not include the current clanking and shuffling coming from the kitchen. Investigation was usually Dib's thing, but he didn't have a hold on the market (despite the fact he sometimes acted like he did) and she found herself creeping down the stairs. The source of the ruckus was both unsurprising and underwhelming. 

"What are you doing in my kitchen Zim?" 

The bug eyed boy turned around, several silver pots in his arms.

"What are YOU doing in my kitchen?" 

Gaz rubbed her face and stepped closer. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on here or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?" 

He recoiled at the threat and tossed the pots onto the floor in a dramatic display. Then recoiled again at the loud noise. She sighed. Yes, of course this was the big threat to earth her brother cared so deeply about stopping; an ugly space roach scared of the sound he made himself. 

"If you must know, I am preparing a grand morning feast for the Dib!" He stuck out his chest and grinned. "I will perfect the art of toast!"

"Meh." 

Their dad did that years ago. If Zim was going for impressive, he needed a better tactic. Not that she really cared one way or the other. 

His smile faltered. "Is toast not adequate?" 

"I dunno. I guess it's better than cereal." She grabbed the last open box and set it on the table. "Dib doesn't normally eat breakfast." 

"WHAT?" Zim shouted. "That is outrageous! I will not have my mate malnourishing himself of a foundational meal!" 

The milk jug plunked against the table. Her cereal was kinda stale, but pantry foods were usually hit or miss anyway; at least this tasted like someone bought it within the year. "Wait, are you dating my brother?" Gaz asked, crunching through sugary flakes. 

The unnerving smile Zim gave as he hugged himself was, well, just that. Unnerving. Once again, Gaz wasn't sensitive, there wasn't much one could do to put her out of her comfort zone. This though, this was right on the border. 

"Yes, the Dib-human is my mate," Zim muttered, almost as if he was answering his own question rather than responding to Gaz. "Dib loves me very much..."

He blinked.

"So, toast is a bad plan?" 

Gaz nodded, taking another bite. It was funny to watch his mood swing from one extreme to the other in a matter of seconds. 

"Fine, FINE!" 

He exhaled, rubbing his eyes. "That won't be a problem, surely the Dib has to eat at some point today." 

"You could make his lunch I guess," Gaz offered with a shrug. Considering the fact that Zim's toast plan somehow involved pots and pans, Dib would probably hate it. Heh. That could be funny. 

Zim clapped once with wide eyes and scrambled to the fridge, now on the hunt for the elusive sandwich ingredients. Cereal finished, Gaz slunk out of the kitchen, just as Dib fumbled in. 

  
  


"Morning..." he yawned. It only took a couple seconds before he spotted the guest of honor, somehow already covered in mustard. 

"ZIM!?" 

"Dib!" The condiment covered alien exclaimed gleefully. "I am creating lunch. Lunch for YOU!" 

"Lunch?" Dib sighed in hollow defeat. "I thought you were going to go home in the morning."

That's what Zim said last night anyway. He had to wait for the stupid update before he could go home or something, but that definitely had to have been done by _now_. 

"Hm. Yes, well, I decided it would be more efficient to return to my base after the skool hours were completed." He wiped a yellow hand on the washcloth by the sink and smiled to himself. "Besides, it gives us more time together," he added. 

Had the world gone upside down? Or maybe this wasn't earth anymore, because on what planet did _Zim_ want to spend time with _Dib?_

A sick, heavy feeling had his stomach plummeting as he remembered Zim's earlier assumption. On the one hand, the idea of legitimately _dating_ Zim was, certainly skin crawling and uncomfortable. But, on the other hand, having an alien an extremely _fuckable_ alien no less constantly at his disposal... 

But no, it didn't matter how tight his alien pussy was, Zim was the enemy. Zim wanted to conquer the earth. They hated each other, there wasn't any way Dib could relinquish those ideals.

Then again, an undyingly loyal alien concubine? 

Then _again_ , would it be worth giving up the title of Earth's Savior? Being the hero? Proving the whole world right? 

Dib sighed, too much on his mind. There really wasn't an easy way out of this. The slap of processed meat hitting the kitchen counter reverberated throughout the room. Dib decided in the moment, half awake and dressed in the same clothes he wore yesterday, he would try to ignore Zim as best as humanly possible. 

  
  


This proved to be exceedingly difficult.

Zim followed him everywhere, trailing behind like Dib was his life support. Getting shoved into the backseat of his car on the way to skool really didn't do much in the grand scheme of things when Zim was as loud as ever (and obnoxiously picky with his music taste). Dib's only refuge was the classes they didn't have together. He had never been so happy to see AP calculus in his life, only one deranged thought away from kissing the textbook in his hands and proclaiming his love for the subject. 

"We will be reviewing chapter nine and polar coordinantes after the warm-up," their teacher drawled in a bored voice. "While you work on that, I'll be sitting in the dark corner of the room and succumbing to the empty numbness of my miserable life."

Dib sighed happily, staring intensely at his disgusted looking classmate who was scooting away from his crazed smile. "Polar coordinantes! I can't believe I'm excited about polar coordinantes! You know my favorite thing about calculus is"

"Shut up freak!" 

Was it weird he wasn't even upset by that? Everything during his minutes away from Zim felt like sweet, sweet victory. Even when the red haired girl he never bothered to learn the name of insulted him, there was still a sense of accomplishment.

And then the bell rang and victory was once again stripped from his being, as always. 

He could try ditching, but he had a suspicion the skool had begun putting tracking chips in the student body's student _bodies_ , given truancy was at an all time low, and those that _had_ skipped hadn't been seen since. No, he couldn't leave; even if he _did_ successfully skip, that would be the same as letting Zim win. And Zim winning was the opposite of everything Dib stood for right? Right. 

Breath held, he burst through double doors. 

The cafeteria was normally a battleground between him and Zim, with classmates threatening to become casualties. Shuffling to his table, the table no one else dared come close to for fear of being seen in the presence of "The Weirdos", he sat across from Gaz, who was enraptured in her GameSlave and much to his chagrin next to Zim. The newest member of table weirdo. 

Half a loaf of bread, soggy with an unknown liquid and filled with baloney, was slapped with a wet plop in front of Dib's face. 

"Enjoy the sandwich of lunch love-pig!" Zim beamed.

Well, at least he had the decency to put a napkin underneath. A nasty, greasy, un-absorbent napkin. 

"Uh, _no_ ," Dib said, shoving the borderline food scraps away. "I'm not eating anything _you_ made me." 

Zim frowned. "Why not?" 

"Because you probably put something... weird in it. Alien eyeball control goo or, something." Dib poked at the bread, of which there were at least five slices. "Besides, I only eat food I make myself anyway." 

"Yeah he's got you there," Gaz added. "Psycho won't go with me to Bloaty's anymore." 

"I am not a psycho!" Dib shouted. 

That whole chain of restaurants was entirely too suspicious for his liking, their pizza seemed to be addictive in a nature that certainly couldn't be a result of their 'quality' ingredients. How people could go back after the ten cases of rabies outbreaks, this week alone, without some kind of foul play at hand was beyond him. It was hard being the only one who ever knew the truth. But it didn't matter. They'd be sorry when the government finally overturned their evidence and proved him right. 

"Whatever," Gaz mumbled. 

"Eat!" Zim said, once again pushing the food towards Dib. "You have not consumed the mandatory morning meal and I can't have you falling further behind! My human must be in adequate condition." 

"You can't tell me what to do Zim! And I am _not_ your hu" 

A fist slammed into the table, causing both boys to jump. 

"Shut up and eat his stupid fucking sandwich or I'm gonna pound you both into the floor so hard, you'll wake up in the underground classrooms," Gaz groaned. "You're messing me up." 

Not one to take threats of bodily harm lightly, Dib took a reluctant bite, rolling his eyes at Zim's enthusiasm. Or, maybe enthusiasm was the wrong word; it was almost like he was incredibly _moved_ by the mere act of Dib... eating. Zim let out a soft sigh and Dib awkwardly took another bite. 

It tasted about as good as it looked. Actually, maybe a little bit better than it looked if he was being honest. Salty, soggier than he would've prefered, but vaguely edible. That was more than he could say for some of the other food he ate as a kid. He glanced back at Zim and immediately began to choke violently.

Apparently, the alien saw fit to start rubbing himself over his leggings, expression glazed. His other hand was making its way up Dib's thigh. 

"HEY! S-sto-p," Dib coughed, grabbing Zim by the wrist and pounding Gaz's juicebox. 

"You dick! You're gonna pay for that..." 

He ignored Gaz and turned his attention back to Zim. 

"You can't do that right now." 

"But I want to!" Zim whined. "I feel the warm-tingly's..." Dib grabbed his other hand before it could go somewhere it wasn't supposed to. 

"Deal with it." 

He was fighting off his own 'warm-tingly's' and Zim's desperation to masturbate, in the fucking skool cafeteria no less, was certainly not helping. His restricted movements under Dib's grasp were doing nothing but giving him bad ideas. 

Zim whined and tugged at his wrists.

Terrible ideas.

Fuck, he could smell the arousal dripping off Zim. His body was shaky stiff, like he was trying so hard just to keep his petals from opening up at any second. He wanted Dib _bad_. 

"Gaz... Go away." 

If her eyes weren't already squinted, they would've done so now. 

" _What?_ "

"Just go. Get out of here," Dib said, waving her off. "I'll make it up to you later, just get out of here." 

"Dib I'm not going" 

"Please." His expression was stone cold. "Just go." 

Maybe it was his intonation, or the fact he said please, or the sheer determination flooding off his skin, but whatever it was, with a final weird look, Gaz left. 

Sister out of the picture, Dib pulled Zim closer, looking around the room. No one ever paid him any mind. No one ever came over here. They were directly under the loud air conditioning vent, and the last table before the wall. No one was behind them. No one would be looking. No one would ever know as long as they kept it subtle. 

"Zim, put your head on the table..." Dib murmured, fingers rubbing over silky black. Trembling legs spread wide, Zim pressed against his palm.

"...and be quiet." 

He listened, resting his head face down on one arm while Dib dragged his other underneath, hand stroking over denim. Sliding under the stretchy fabric, his fingers gently pushed against petals that snapped open the second he touched. Zim bit his arm, a harsh exhale escaping. 

"You're such a little slut." Dib sank his fingers in with unbelievable ease, pleased at the light twitch Zim gave in return. "But that's okay, you're _my_ little slut..." 

A quick check to see if the coast was clear and Dib unzipped his pants, guiding Zim's hand under his boxers. In no time, three fingers were wrapped around his length and stroking with a practiced ease that had Dib gulping and turning red. It wasn't fair that Zim had any practice at all; he wasn't about to be shown up by a stupid alien who didn't even know what sex was before Dib taught him. 

He thrust his fingers harder, thumbing sensitive labia and grinning at Zim's shudder. 

"That good huh? You like that?" Dib whispered, voice throaty. "I bet you wish that was my dick, wish that I was bending you over the table and taking you right now, just like you want." A third finger now, Zim was turning a pretty pink. And... Chirping. 

Chirping very, very loudly.

Chirping loud enough to draw the attention of fellow classmates who were rightfully confused as to why there were cicada sounds coming from inside. Dib hastily yanked his hand out of Zim's pants and zipped up his own, leaving the poor alien a little disoriented. 

"W-whuh?" Zim blinked open his eyes, chirping quickly quieting down to silence. "But I'm still" 

"I know I know, I'm sorry," he mumbled, wiping his hand and tugging the bottom of his shirt over the equivalent of a flashing neon sign in his pants. Why did he think this would work? Didn't he know by now, nothing worked if Zim was involved? And speaking of Zim, trying to push him away was a lot harder to do then Dib expected; he clung like static to his arm, trying his damnedest to climb into his lap.

"What is the matter with you? You can't do this here!" Dib hissed, trying to keep his voice low. He pinned Zim's hands to the table and caught his breath. Never one to give up easy, Zim rocked his hips against his seat, looking at Dib with big purple eyes. 

It suddenly occurred to Dib that a newly sexually awakened alien, who's only mission in life was to take what he wanted at any cost, might be a bit of a problem. 

"Gimme," Zim mumbled, fingers stretching and flexing in Dib's direction. 

"Maybe later." 

Zim whined and pouted and wiggled, but Dib's grasp remained firm around his wrists. At this rate he really did deserve to be fucked, his obnoxious squirms starting to make Dib feel a little punchy. 

"Look, I can't just, have sex with you out in the open," Dib whispered. A sneaky handjob was one thing. Zim climbing into his lap and his earlier overt masturbation was a completely different, far less rational story. How could Zim be so impulsive?

"Grah! Then make it NOT open!" Zim grumbled, squeezing his legs together. 

"I can't just make it _not_ open!" Dib whined.

"You told me to come to YOU with my _wretched_ breeding desires!" 

Oh. There was that word again. 

And Zim sure did look cute, all restrained and needy.

Backpedaling, Dib reconsidered the making it not open situation. Was there somewhere else they could take this? Somewhere more private? 

He stood up, balling his hands into his coat pockets with his back hunched, and nodded for Zim to follow. His heart was pounding and his peripheral was fuzzy as he walked through the hallways, floor feeling like it was made of gossamer. Or maybe a really weird trampoline. Jittery energy closed around him and tightened his chest. 

Zim was standing way too close to be conspicuous. Oh well. All the easier to shove him through the door, he shrugged, making the best out of what he could.

Dib never considered he'd be one of the kids banging in the skool bathroom, but really, life was full of surprises. He didn't think he'd be losing his virginity to an alien either but, here he was, non-virgin Dib, about to fuck his alien boyfriend in the skool bath

Shit, did he just say boyfriend? 

He slapped himself mentally. Stupid Zim, all his stupid talk about stupid breeding and stupid mating and stupid _love_ getting to his head. Ugh Zim was disgusting and evil and dumb and weird and... standing still and tapping his fingers together. 

"What's wrong?" Dib asked, hating himself a little more than usual for immediately picking up on his nervous tick. 

Zim mumbled. "This is... dirty." 

"It isn't open." Hands rested on Zim's shoulders. "That's what you asked for, I did what you wanted." 

Dib ushered Zim into the big stall and locked the door. 

"So now you're gonna do what I want." 

"What's that?" Zim asked, grimacing at the walls and looking at the ground as if he wished he could be touching even less of the room. 

Dib backed him up until his PAK hit the door, hooking his thumbs under his leggings and shoving them down roughly to the top of his boots. Tongue between his teeth, he led Zim's hands to the edge of his tunic and motioned for him to lift. 

"Spread your legs." 

Zim did just that, clear pink arousal dripping from each throbbing petal and down his thighs. What a fucking sight. 

"Look how wet you are for me Zim," Dib murmured with a smirk.

His gloved hand traveled down, black latex shiny with lubricant as Zim rubbed for just a moment before Dib smacked his hand away. Legs shaky, he whined at the denial of release.

"Shh, don't touch. You're going to have to be quiet ok? Lemme figure this out, hold on..." 

The height difference meant shoving Zim into the wall and fucking the need out of him would be pretty difficult to do comfortably with his little feet on the ground. Dib was no germaphobe, but even he had some serious reservations about laying on the gross floor. Hmm. How heavy was Zim exactly? 

He lifted the invader up by his waist. Light enough. 

Thin arms and legs clung to Dib as he fumbled with his pants. Zim was already weakly grinding against his belly, probably ruining his shirt to some extent as Dib impatiently shoved his jeans down with one hand. 

"That's it Zim, there you go..." he whispered, his grip on Zim's hips steady as he dragged him where he wanted. 

Petals twitched and guided the head of his cock, sinking right inside. Fuck, Zim was soaking wet. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Dib muttered, pressing Zim against the wall for leverage. 

"Y-yes..." 

Wet sounds wrapped and coddled rutting bodies. 

"Do you like this? Do you like when I fuck you Zim?" 

"Hh-ha..." Zim moaned right as his chirping flared up and began echoing through the bathroom. Insect sounds bouncing against tile walls like ping-pong balls. 

"You can't control that, can you?" 

"Huh?" 

"Your horny bug noises," Dib clarified. "That's involuntary isn't it?" 

Zim barely looked present; his purple eyes were half lidded, a single antenna poking out from his wig. On impulse, Dib sucked the tip right into his mouth and licked. 

"H-AHH!" 

With a sudden spasm that would make an earth-quake jealous, Zim violently gripped Dib with all four limbs, vent clenching harsh around his length. A choked breath and he came down from his orgasm, body going limp, relying entirely on Dib's grasp to save him from the impending doom that was gravity. 

He panted heavy in Dib's arms.

"Wow. Already? Zim you're so easy..." Dib muttered before moving his hips once again. 

"Wha- HEY!"

Claws were once again digging into Dib's shirt, but this time they were pushing. 

"HEY! S-stop!" Zim slurred. "Too much!" 

Sucking on his antenna only had him whining and struggling more.

"TOO MUCH!" 

"Zim! Would you keep it down?" Dib hissed through his teeth. "You need to shut up before someone catches us." 

Panic shrank Zim's artificial pupils. 

"Someone is going to see us!?" 

"If you don't keep it down, then yes! Geez, this was so much easier when you were knocked out..." Dib muttered, picking up the pace once again before Zim could so much as process his utterance. 

"Stop...too much..." he whimpered, still pushing and clawing at Dib's chest. Despite his less than forgiving pace, the undeniable sound of Zim's arousal picked up once again. 

"Stop fighting me, I know you're enjoying it too," Dib murmured, his claim punctuated with a harsh thrust that elicited a loud chirp. 

The poor invader looked flushed close to tears, his legs shaky and covered in pink fluid that continued to pulse out of his vent in wet strings. A pang of guilt hit Dib's chest when Zim really did start to cry, completely and utterly overwhelmed by sensations he barely understood.

"Oh. Don't uh, don't cry…" How were you supposed to comfort an evil alien fuckbuddy? "It's okay Zim, it's okay, I'm almost done, alright?" His words were soft. His thrusts were anything but. "You're so good for me, you're so good..." he whispered. 

A hiccup and Zim stopped resisting.

"That's right Zim, just let me do this," Dib cooed, fucking the limp body in his arms. "You love me don't you?" 

"Ye-s," Zim choked out. "Zim loves the Dib unconditionally." 

"That's good Zim, that's very very good. You're my good little alien." 

A loud, excited chirp echoed throughout the room. He was the perfect little sex toy. 

"You take me so well. You were made for this, you were made to be-" Dib stopped short, orgasm taking him by surprise as he finished inside Zim with a small gasp. A couple seconds later and Zim was right alongside him, biting his hand as he came.

Dib swallowed, legs shaky when he plopped Zim onto the ground. Did the world always spin this much? Gosh he felt dizzy on his feet. 

"Are you uh," Dib stuttered, pulling up his pants. "Good now?" He cringed as Zim wiped a tear away and dried his hands on his tunic. It wasn't his fault he was so sensitive... 

"I am satisfied," Zim said. 

"Do you um-" Dib gestured towards the unraveled toilet paper roll a foot away. "-need to clean up or something?"

Both pairs of eyes darted between Zim's legs where his strange petals curled together once again, closing for business. Zim grabbed some tissues and wiped the worst of the mess off his thighs. 

The sole of Dib's shoe squeaked against the floor. His once blue shirt was stained a light pink and turning a little crunchy as it dried. Wonderful. 

"We should, get back to lunch… probably." 

Zim pulled up his leggings with a snap. "Yes that sounds correct." With a little smile, he shuffled towards Dib and reached for his hand. 

"Uh, what're you doing?" 

"The hand holding! I must display our magnificent love to the weak minded masses before some pathetic human female assumes you are available to breed her." 

Dib cringed at the thought. Even if he wasn't the most despised individual in the skool, imagining a sexual relationship with any of the girls he knew resulted in nothing more than a mild sense of repulsion. Female bodies were too soft, male bodies were too similar to his own. With the exception of the nameless, anonymous actors that existed only as vessels for whatever strange new kink he decided to delve into that week, humans were a turn _off_. 

"Trust me Zim, that's not going to happen. Not while I have you to fuck," he muttered.

Zim beamed at his declaration. 

"Then fuck me you shall!" He shouted happily. "Rivals will shake and quiver at my superior breeding prowess! Oh how they will tremble! Zim will be the most EXCELLENT mate! Available whenever my glorious Dib desires!" 

Whenever he wanted?

"I don't know about that," Dib muttered with a smirk. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." 

"Nonsense! Do not underestimate my promise keeping skills!" 

Dib reached for the antenna that remained exposed in the messy mop of hair above Zim's head and lightly stroked. Zim bit his lip, grip on his hand tightening. 

"I-I thought we finished?" 

"Oh, but I thought you wanted to be the perfect mate..." Dib stroked faster. "Let me have you whenever I want, all that stuff." He snatched the hand Zim was holding away, leaving the alien unstable on his feet. "And I'm kinda curious about these. How does this make you feel?" 

"W-warm…" 

His legs pressed together tightly. 

"It-it hurts a little…" he whimpered. 

So he was still sensitive. One of these days, Dib was going to have to sit Zim down and really measure how long his refractory period was. Strap him to a table and make him come until he was crying blood and begging for mercy. 

"Are you open? Is your weird alien pussy open again?" Dib muttered, still stimulating his antenna. Zim shook his head, a small chirp escaping past his lips. 

"Show me." 

Zim whined and shook his head again. Clearly, he needed a reminder who was calling the shots here. Dib shoved his pants down and ate up the sight of four twitching petals, open and shiny. There was something visceral about watching his own semen drip from Zim's vent, something about the way his body was tense and trying to clamp shut again against Dib's onslaught of stimulation. 

"You little liar…" Dib breathed. "I feel sorry for you Zim." 

"W-why?" He moaned, eyes barely peeled open. 

"Because liars don't get their way." Fingers on petals now, rubbing. Zim squirmed, soft whimpering noises when Dib penetrated. His cock twitched at the sound.

"God Zim, I wanna fuck you again."

And again and again and again and again

"D-Dib" Zim choked out. "I can't, I'm, it's too- AH!" His legs shook as he gripped Dib's arm as tight as he could, claws digging in enough to bruise. 

"You love this," Dib growled. "You love being fingered in a nasty bathroom by a lowly human." 

"Hnng…" Zim groaned, grinding into Dib's fingers, body trembling and quaking. 

"You gonna come space boy? You gonna come for me?" Zim's petals were throbbing. Dib upped the intensity, fingers thrusting faster and faster as Zim pressed his face into his body, shaking and chirping. Dib had to make good on his desires now, he was hard again and ready for round two. It would only be a matter of how willing Zim was at this point. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard Zim, I'm gonna _breed_ you until you break…" 

Zim's cry was raspy and strangled, hardly a sound at all. Clenching fast and hard around his fingers Zim came, unpleasant mechanical noises and flashing PAK lights; pink cum dripping down Dib's hand. His petals squeezed and tensed over the digits but the obstruction prevented them from closing. 

"Please…" Zim whispered, out of breath. "I can't, I can't, I can't…" 

"You can't what?" 

Tears blossomed at the corners of big round eyes which were wide in horror as Dib's unoccupied hand reached for his jeans. 

"I'm done. I don't, it hurts" a thumb against his petal had him wailing in agony. "NO!" 

Dib frowned. "Oh c'mon Zim"

"NO! I REFUSE" 

Long fingers shoved into his mouth making the alien gag softly. 

"Shut up," Dib growled. Fingers shoved deeper past his tongue as the ones in his vent made their retreat. "I'm gonna fuck you." 

Zim shook his head rapidly, biting his hand and kicking his legs as Dib lined his cock along his slick entrance. Just as he started to slide in, four sharp legs shot out of Zim's PAK, threatening to puree Dib right before his eyes. He let go, dropping Zim to the ground. 

"What the hell Zim! You can't just pull out your robot death legs on me like that!" 

Zim brushed himself off and moved to standing. "Your touching is no longer required! I demand we conclude the breeding activity!" 

"You don't get to demand that!" Dib cried. "You're mine!" 

Zim turned around, scoffing with his usual pompous air and Dib felt his blood boil. He thought he was too good for Dib? Did he have any idea how _nice_ Dib was treating him? 

Zim was a monster. An evil, grotesque creature from space that had a kill count higher than Dib could even begin to calculate. And Dib was petting him and fucking him like the pretty little thing he _wasn't_. Zim wanted to play dirty? Fine. Fine! Dib could play dirty, oh Dib could stoop _so_ low…

It was easier than he anticipated and even more thrilling. Such an advanced piece of machinery, yet it unplugged like a phone cord. The panic in Zim's eyes was photo worthy. 

His PAK clunked against the ground, the hollow noise ringing in from across the room. 

"No... NO!" 

Zim lunged for the door but Dib stood guard, pinning thin wrists against the wall with a crazed smile. 

"Dib. Dib. Dib. Dib. Dib," Zim repeated frantically. "I need, I need" 

"Don't worry, you'll get it back when I'm finished. I guess it's in your best interest to cooperate huh?" Dib murmured, picking the invader up once more, his body now frozen with fear. "This is a good look on you Zim." Besides shivering a little when Dib entered, he otherwise remained motionless. 

"See? It's not that bad, I'm only trying to help you, it's easier when you're good for me." 

Tears silently rolled down green cheeks. A tiny part of Dib recoiled at the sight, but a quick reminder who this was had his fire burning just as hot as before. God, Zim was so fucking small and delicate without his death tools, even his claws pathetically slicing up his skin looked puny. 

"You're good Zim, you're okay." 

"Zim is okay…" he echoed. "Zim is good…" 

"That's right, you're so good. _Fuck_ , you're _tight_." 

Zim was perfect. He was amazing. So beautiful, so precious, his body warm and soft in his hands. His life was in Dib's hands and that only turned him on more. There was something eerie about the wet sounds their bodies made, how loud they seemed all of the sudden. Like something was missing...

"Oh my god, oh fuck, Zim," Dib moaned, clinging harder to Zim. He almost felt _too_ limp now, his struggles and grasping non-existent. If it wasn't for the light breaths against Dib's neck he might've assumed something... horrible.

Oh god, _oh god_ what was he doing? 

...Why couldn't he stop?

"Zim!"

He pressed against the little body in his arms, pulling out just enough to coat the outside of his vent. Pulsing, sore petals finally snapped shut the second he left and his feet moved faster than his thoughts as he raced to grab the mechanical backpack. In a blur, Zim was cradled in his arms just as the device clicked back into his body. After a long sigh of relief, Zim melted into his arms, seemingly unphased by the way they were sitting on the dirty ground. 

"You're okay, you're okay, you're okay," Dib cooed, rubbing soothing touches into Zim's arms and body. 

"My PAK…" Zim muttered. "I watched my life clock countdown. I was going to..." 

"No. No," Dib said with a grimace. "You weren't, that wouldn't happen, I told you I'd give it back." 

"But why did you"

"It was a test," he blurted out. He ought to have bit his tongue on that lie. Dib scrambled for better words. "A trust exercise. To prove that I would never _really_ hurt you." 

"But you"

"I saved your life Zim." Dib stared at the ground, heart pounding. That's what he did, right? He saved Zim's life. He was the hero. "I saved you. You could've died and I saved your life. You should be thanking me right now." 

Zim stared and stared and stared at the ground. Opened and closed his hands as if water was trickling between his fingers. He leaned into Dib's body apprehensively, like he was an expensive couch that was almost too fancy to touch. Like it would be a waste to sit on it. 

"Dib loves me." Zim finished quietly. Dib hummed a vague noise. 

Was this love? That felt like such a big word. Too abstract, too Hallmark. Love wasn't what made people angry fuck in bathroom stalls, was it? 

Dreamy purple eyes lit up at Dib, face decorated with epiphany.

"Of course, _of course!_ How could I have been so STUPID? Human romance is pain based!" Zim sank into his warmth, wrapping arms tighter around his body. 

"The Dib loves Zim so much. The Dib adores Zim." Dib grimaced in confusion that Zim mistook for encouragement. "Zim is still the perfect mate." 

Still fueled on guilt and anxiety, Dib swallowed hard and nodded. "You're the perfect mate." 

"I love you," Zim whispered. 

"Yeah." Dib pushed Zim off and smoothed his clothes, now sporting extra rips and stains. "We really really need to get out of here." 

"You do not wish to hurt me again?" He asked with wide eyes and wider legs. Christ, he still had cum sliding down his thighs and covering his pretty, closed vent. 

Dib swallowed, his guts slowly metamorphosing into a sinkhole. "Uh maybe later, I'm pretty spent."

Zim sighed and pulled up his leggings. Grabbed Dib's trembling hand and stilled it as they walked. 

"I love you," Zim repeated, tone deliberate and harsh. Like he was expecting something in return. Dib nodded. 

Each click of their boots was a guilty resignation, a verification that they did exactly what everyone thought they were doing. Breath held, Dib opened the door, and unable to lose the presence of Zim beyond snatching his hand out of his grasp, they walked out together. 

He didn't get quite the same reaction he expected. 

At first, the other skool kids hungrily ate up the sight of the two boys entering the hall, but a quick scanning glance and that excitement turned to bemusement. Oh. Well, it's not like Dib _wanted_ everyone to think about him and Zim fucking but he figured it would at least be, _kinda_ gossipy. But the makeshift crowd surrounding them couldn't care less. 

The bell rang as lunch ended and the two parted ways.

  
  


Sure, Zim was sore and exhausted and _sticky_ in ways he'd never been before, but he had worked in far less generous conditions. He could deal with a mild degree of discomfort for the rest of the skool day. 

He sat down in his normal seat, 3 rows from the front and 5 places to the right. Hands clasped together on the table, his classmate sat down next to him with a knowing grimace. 

"Another fight huh?"

"Eh? Fight? Fight who?" 

The brown haired boy leaned in, confused. 

"You know, you and the crazy dude. Dib." 

He had to be mistaken. Why on Irk would Zim fight his mate? Dib was perfect and stunning and loved him and adored him and trusted him and _saved_ him. Dib gave him attention. Dib treated him better than anyone else ever did. Zim would never do anything to hurt him. 

"You must have me confused with another, less great, human worm baby. There has been no fight between me and the Dib." 

Perking up at the mention of his name, Gaz shot a glance at Zim and started making her way towards him. Odd.

"Move it." 

"Hey! I'm sitting here"

"I said _move it_." 

Gaz pushed the irrelevant boy out of his chair and took his place. 

"Eh? Now what do YOU want?"

Gaz frowned. "You two stumbled out of that bathroom covered in scratches and ripped clothes. You were limping. You look like hell." 

She grabbed one of his arms suddenly and peeled back his glove. Zim snatched his hand away. 

"Wretched earth child, do not touch Zim."

"You're bruising." 

"You're bruising!" 

Gaz frowned again. "Dib never keeps his fights with you private, usually the dumbass doesn't shut up. He isn't talking right now." 

"I have nothing to do with that!" Zim shouted. "I do not control his ability to speak!" 

"Keep your voice down idiot," Gaz muttered. "You look a lot worse than he does and he isn't bragging about having defeated you or anything. What exactly happened?" 

"Why do you care?" 

He wasn't sure if it could be called a nervous tick if Gaz was the one doing it, but the anxious grinding of her jaw couldn't be anything else. "I don't care. I'm just curious." 

Curious? Gaz wasn't curious, that was _Dib's_ thing. What possible motive could she have for investigating their intimate matters, unless…

Gaz _was_ a human female of moderate attractiveness. 

Zim scowled. "LIES! You want information on my exceptional breeding skills so you can steal the Dib away from me! Which will never happen because I am ZIM! And Zim is a better mate to the Dib then your pitiful attempts at human seduction will ever be." 

"Are _both_ of you insane?" She asked, running her fingers through purple hair and groaning. "Zim, I _don't_ want to _fuck my_ _brother_ , if that's what you're implying." 

"Zim implies nothing! Stay away from my mate." 

Anyone who thought they had even the slightest chance with Dib would be severely mistaken. And severely injured. But he had nothing to worry about, as long as he was compliant and let Dib breed him whenever he desired, the human had no reason to leave him. 

"Breed you whenever he desires?" Gaz asked, frowning. 

Zim blinked. "Eh. Did I say that out loud?"

She nodded. 

"Hm, yes, well, whatever. I have proven my worth as a perfect mate, Dib loves me." Zim said, waving his hand. 

"I don't think Dib has ever loved another person. And that's including himself," Gaz mumbled. She frowned and tapped her fingers against the table, standing up. "Don't let him take advantage of you."

She left, sitting back in her seat, eyes on Zim for the rest of the class. 

The minutes passed like hours and the hours passed like days, and after what felt like an _eternity_ , skool was finally out. Zim wasted no time hopping back into Dib's space. His glorious, tall, powerful mate was unlocking the doors to his antiquated human vehicle. Spotting Zim, he turned. 

"What are you doing here?" Dib frowned. "I thought you were going to leave me alone and go home after skool." 

Home? Without Dib? Dib _was_ his home. Suddenly the idea of returning to his cold, empty base seemed worse than anything. Certianly worse than the dull pain still throbbing between his legs. Solitude hit so much _deeper_ than Dib's body could ever hit. 

"We're mates Dib. Mates live together," Zim said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Because it was. Hadn't Dib seen movies? "We will be returning to our new combined home." 

"No." 

"Great! Now all we have to wait what?" 

"No," Dib repeated. "I don't want to live with you. We aren't married, we aren't even _dating_. And even if we were, it's been less than two days! You can't just throw that onto somebody!" 

Zim frowned. "Then, when will we start living together?" 

"Ideally? Never," Dib mumbled under his breath. Fumbling with his keys, he opened the door. "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I have a headache." 

"We can talk right now!" Zim slammed the door shut. 

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!" 

"SHUT UP! For _once,_ would you shut up!?" Dib shouted. "Leave me alone!" 

Zim yelled back, pushing Dib. "Why!?" 

"Because this whole thing is _stupid_ and I feel _sick_ when I look at you!" He swallowed hard and shoved Zim into the ground. "This is all your fault you know! I didn't do anything wrong, you're the one who started it!" 

No. No! Zim was not at fault, Zim did nothing wrong! He couldn't! He was Zim! Zim was perfect. 

But Dib was perfect… it couldn't be his fault. 

Too many contradicting thoughts were leaping around his mind, running circles around his memory. Who started what again? What were they talking about? 

"My fault?" He mumbled. 

"Yes Zim, your fault," Dib sneered. "You were the one sneaking into my bedroom trying to hurt me, I only made things even. And after that, _I_ treated you nice, I made you feel _good_. I saved your life! I didn't have to do that!" 

Dib saved his life. Zim remembered that. Zim remembered how good it felt to have his attention, to rest in warm arms while Dib plugged his soul back into his body and whispered soft tones he didn't understand on account of being nearly unconscious. Dib was so good to him. 

He needed to feel that again. 

It was easy, reaching behind his back. Dib had no idea releasing the connection voluntarily wouldn't prove fatal, at least not nearly as fast. But, he could assume now, couldn't he? The click echoed harsh in Zim's head; ringing, humming, vibrating. Cradled like a smeet in his arms, the metal's hum shook shaking fingers. He tossed it across the parking lot. 

"Zim" Dib's eyes went wide. "What- what are you doing?" 

"Dying." Zim laid on the pavement, easing into his strategic falsehood and fighting a grin. "Isn't that what you wanted?" Dib would be sorry. Dib would be so _so_ sorry. 

Tell-tale signs of guilt blossomed like the sweat on Dib's enormous forehead. Yes, he would understand now. He knows he would miss his mate dearly. 

Actions first, questions later, oh his Dib was _so_ predictable. Watching him bolt to the other side of the lot was cathartic. It sent sweet, sweet relief rushing through Zim's veins and swaddled him. Dib loved him, he had even more proof than before. 

Out of breath when he returned, Dib knelt to the ground. He held Zim gently, _gently_ how nice it was to be handled gently one hand petting his cheek, the other turning him around. The first and final click of his PAK was close to orgasmic. Intimate, so intimate. Dib would never let him die. Dib would never let him leave. Dib would never be the one to leave him. 

"It's okay Zim, I'm here. I'm here…" 

He was _here_. That's what mattered. Dib wasn't going to abandon him. Dib wasn't going to lie to him. 

"Zim, how long have you felt like that?" Dib whispered, softly petting his back. 

"Felt like what?"

"Suicidal..." 

Never. Suicidal ideation was a defective trait, outside of standard procedure. A shame upon the empire. He was no more self destructive than any other Irken, his preservation instincts extended to their rational domain and ended when his mission was declared impossible. After all, better to die than be enslaved. At least, that's what he was told he believed. 

If anything, Zim was _too_ self preserverent. But that didn't make him defective. Zim was just superior. 

Dib gulped and kept his petting slow and steady. "I know how you feel Zim. How scary it is. I know what it's like to want to..." The comforting motions stopped. "You aren't allowed to die." 

Zim rolled over, leaning into the hand loose on his chest. 

"Killing yourself is as good as killing me," Dib muttered. "There's no point if you're dead, not if it isn't by my hand. But even then, my evidence… it would be destroyed. I'd have nothing left to live for. " 

He sighed and resumed his gentle stroking. 

"I'm sorry if you felt bad today. This is...hard for me, okay?"

Zim nodded. A quick flinch as fingers walked their way to his waist and poked under the hem of his dress. 

"But I'll tell you what, I'll take you home and give you all the attention you want," Dib said with smile. He scooped up Zim and strolled back to his car. Unlike earlier that morning, he was placed in the passenger seat instead of the back. Zim felt warmth spread in his chest. 

Dib saw him as an equal. Dib loved him. Zim could see love everywhere, like it was embroidered into each action Dib performed, stitched thousands of times over in adoring, venerating pinpricks. The world was pink and rosy and when Dib started the car, Zim could've sworn the colors out the window were brighter at the noise. 

He needed to give Dib food again sometime soon. That was one of the only traditional Irken gestures of kindness. Dib deserved it. He was so good to Zim, he loved him so much. The car began to move.

"I need to ask you a question." Dib gripped the steering wheel harder. "Are you still going to, you know, take over the planet and stuff?" 

What was the answer Dib wanted to hear? That Zim would stop if his perfect mate asked him to? He would be happy to hear his planet would be safe right? 

"The earth is safe," Zim said. 

"Oh." 

_Oh?_ Why did Dib look so disappointed? 

"The choice is that easy for you?" Dib asked.

"Is it not for you?" 

"You just seem to be going along with this really fast, I guess," Dib shrugged.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock of the blinker. 

"You've been at your mission for years now and you're finally giving it up, for what? For some stupid alien? That doesn't make any sense." 

Left turn, his house wasn't far now. 

"I mean, love, sex, companionship, you can get all that after achieving recognition, or whatever it is you get on your planet. What good is settling down when there's still so much to do?" 

"I don't understand," Zim said. "Are you saying that you _want_ me to continue my invader mission?" 

Dib wet his lips, eyes glued in front of him but looking unfocused. 

"Would you?" 

Zim would do anything for Dib. Dib was his mate. Dib was almighty. Dib was perfect. Dib loved him. 

"Yes, I suppose so." 

The rest of the car ride was uneventful and quiet, Dib didn't say anything else or play any music. The only sound being tires against road, rumbling under their feet. A jingle of unplugged keys, the slam of a car door, and the boys entered Dib's house. 


End file.
